1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to puller devices and more particularly pertains to a new puller device for pulling bearings, gears, wheels and pulleys from objects such as shafts and axles and other machine parts.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of puller devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, puller devices heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
The prior art includes three pivotally mounted jaws and a cam ring which moves forward to pivot and lock the jaws about an object. The improvements comprise a flange-less, disk-like collar having axial slots therein to pivotally mount the jaws, a threaded sleeve which is threaded into a receiving member of the collar, and a T-handle which replaces the nut and which can be adjusted without a tool. Another prior art includes a puller having three pivotally mounted jaws and a cam ring which moves forward to pivot and lock the jaws about an object. A projecting lug structure is suspended only from the cam ring which projects beneath the under surfaces of the jaws to cam the jaws apart as the cam ring moves rearward with the projecting lug of the cam ring engaging the undersurfaces of the jaws. The under surfaces of the jaws follow a tapered path relative to the movement of the cam ring so as to cam the jaws apart. Yet, another prior art includes a locking puller for pulling such objects as the inner race of a bearing, gear, or sprocket off of shafts. The puller has three jaws each pivotally mounted to a collar to enable the jaws to pivot radially toward one another to engage such objects to pull such objects off of a shaft. The apparatus has a cam ring with a triangular shape and rearwardly extending braces which are fixed to a rearward ring. The collar has a rearwardly threaded cylindrical portion with a nut threaded onto the cylindrical portion. The nut has an annular groove with the rearward ring rotatably mounted to a nut in the groove. The cam ring surrounds jaws at a location forward of the pivotal mounting of the jaw. The jaws are tapered. The tapered surfaces of the forward end of the jaws have a radius greater than that of the inner surfaces of the cam ring when an object to be pulled is engaged between the jaws, whereby an operator may rotate the nut to move the rearward ring forward thereby moving the braces and cam ring forward until the cam ring engages the outer surfaces of the jaws in a wedging manner to thereby lock the jaws to the object to be pulled. A rod is threaded into the center of the collar which is thereafter rotated to move it forward until it engages the end of the shaft and force is applied to move the rod further forward with the jaws thereby pulling the object rearward towards the end of the shaft. While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose the present puller device.